Language
by evieeden
Summary: Bruce notices something unusual about Steve and Natasha while at Barton's farm.
**So this idea came to me about Natasha and Steve after seeing a gif of this scene on tumblr, although in my head it was more fun and teasing than it turned out. This is clearly what happens when I try and write from Bruce's point of view. I think he just reminds me too much of Eeyore.**

 **All mistakes are my own, I don't own anything Marvel-ish and thanks so much for reading my lovelies.**

 **Language**

"Outwit the platinum bastard."

Bruce fidgeted as Fury sat back in his chair and looked at them all expectantly while to his left, Natasha raised an eyebrow. To Bruce's surprise though she directed her next teasing comment not to Fury, but to Steve leaning against the doorway opposite her.

"Careful, Steve doesn't like that kind of talk."

A thread of humour ran through her voice - and something else, something he couldn't quite identify - and Steve responded appropriately.

"You know what Romanoff…?" he mock threatened. He dipped his head towards her, a half smile on his face. Natasha smirked at him, the curve of her mouth paired with her raised eyebrow making her look positively mischievous.

There was something off about the exchange, something that made Bruce pause, and even though he knew he should be focusing on stopping Ultron, his attention had now thoroughly been caught and dragged into this new puzzle.

He knew he was paranoid about all of his interactions with Natasha, despite her forwardness and clear show of interest, but he also knew when he was missing something.

As Fury continued talking, he watched her carefully out of the corner of his eye, determined to analyse just what it was that was confusing him. Natasha was listening and contributing to the conversation but every now and then she would make a face that was completely at odds with the rest of the conversation. It didn't take a genius to spot to that she was having her own private, secondary conversation with someone else, but when he shuffled uncomfortably against the wall, taking the opportunity to glance around each of his teammates, he saw that Barton – the one person he thought capable of having a silent argument with the spy – was preoccupied with both helping his wife with preparing dinner and beating Tony at the game of darts he was playing.

With a slight feeling of dread, he turned to face their unofficial leader who was now speaking about Ultron's master plan. As Steve finished, it was as if he continued talking without his lips moving. His eye narrowed as he frowned and then Bruce could have sworn he shook his head, even if his chin moved less than a fraction of an inch.

It was him. Steve was the one talking to Natasha.

Steve and Natasha clearly knew each other well enough to communicate with each other in this way. Sure, Bruce had known that they had been partnered together at SHIELD for missions, but this…

This spoke of closeness. This spoke of familiarity… Familiarity with each other's actions, with each other's thought patterns and with each other's bodies.

Steve raised one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, just as Natasha allowed that same teasing smirk from before to cross her face.

 _They were lovers._

Bruce ducked his head down further, scared that the realisation would show on his face.

Steve and Natasha were lovers… or had been anyway. He wasn't so dismissive of their natures to assume that they would both actively encourage his attraction to Natasha if they were still together. It was definitely there though; he could see it.

Which meant that even if she had meant it in that moment or not, Natasha hadn't been telling the full truth when she had spoken with him about leaving earlier.

' _You're assuming that means I have to stay?'_

Yes, he had assumed that and now he had even more reason to assume it. Previously he had thought that Natasha had no ties, like him, which was exceedingly foolish now that he thought about it. The bond between her and Clint had never been hidden, but he hadn't realised that there was also Barton's family. He hadn't realised just how close she and Cap had gotten.

Although in hindsight, he was clearly an idiot.

' _I've seen Natasha flirt…up close. That wasn't it.'_

How else would Cap know about her flirting? Stupid stupid stupid. How was it that he could be so discerning when it came to science and yet so blindingly oblivious when it came to people?

Although his scientific mind clearly hadn't been engaged when he had let Tony talk him into creating Ultron.

Blinking, he looked up when Lila Barton ran over to the table and handed Natasha a drawing of a butterfly with a smile. The red-headed woman smiled and hugged the girl next to her.

So blind for so long and now he saw it so clearly.

Natasha couldn't have children, couldn't have the family life that Clint had managed, but she had created her own family in a way, become a part of something, through Barton's family and through her links to Steve and the remnants of SHIELD.

And how he could rage against Cap in that moment, for having once had what he longed for.

He could feel the noose tightening around him as the Avengers discussed their next steps – Tony to Oslo, him back to New York and Barton, Natasha and Cap to Seoul.

He offered Natasha a brief smile as she brushed her fingers over his hand as she moved upstairs to get ready. The smile fell quickly though when Barton tried to race her up the stairs and crashed into her side, pushing her off balance. She pushed him back with a grin, but teetered on her feet until Cap put a steadying hand against her back.

His teeth clenched, but he forcibly loosened his jaw when he saw Fury eyeing him speculatively, one hand hovering near his jacket.

Turning, he followed Tony blindly as he led the way out to the camouflaged Quinjet, tuning out the other man's conversation.

They just needed to stop Ultron, that was all he could think. If they just stopped Ultron then they could leave, just escape all this madness and go.

Disappear.

That shared smirk, the hand touching Natasha so casually…

He could only hope that when the time came, he really was enough to leave all this behind for.


End file.
